The Haunted Headdress
by JustJos16
Summary: Mahado's headdress is missing and he has to find it. A oneshot story. Reviews are appreciated.


**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING that has to do with Yugioh. This story is purely fan, and the only reason I wrote it is to test my writing skills**

Author's notes: Thoth is the god of writing and magic

This is my very first fanfic, so I would greatly appreciate reviews and structural criticism. I hope that you like it! It might be a little hard to picture, but please try...

**The Haunted Headdress**

When Mahado woke up one day, he looked and saw that his headdress was missing. His eyes widened in disbelief for a moment, and he thought in his head. "Where could it be? I swear to Thoth I put it right here last night! I MUST find it! It wouldn't be proper to show up in front of the Pharaoh and my fellow priests without it, and if anyone would notice it, surely it's Seto. He would not like…"

Then he heard an earpiercing scream coming from the hallway. Clumsily he threw on his priest robes and located the source of the scream. It was a servant, screaming that evil spirits had come to haunt the palace. But Mahado didn't hear any of this because he was more concerned with what caused the scream. There, at the other side, of the hallway, was his headdress. But, there was something odd about it. It was _hopping_ away. Mahado couldn't believe it, and he closed his eyes, thinking, "By Thoth, I must be dreaming…"

When he opened his eyes after a second it was still there, hopping out of his sight. Without even thinking about why his headdress would be hopping away, he chased after it. Servants turned and gaped at the sight of the High Priest chasing after his headdress. The sight of the headdress hopping was already strange enough, but the sight of Mahado, one of the calmest people in the palace, frantically chasing after the hopping thing, was an even stranger sight.

Mahado chased his headdress until it disappeared into a room where Karim was reading, a pile of scrolls at his side. He seemed to be so engrossed in whatever he was reading that he didn't notice Mahado's headdress resting under his chair. Mahado sneaked up closer to Karim's chair, intending to catch his headdress. He was just inches away from getting it before it croaked and started to move. In a split second Mahado dashed to get it, but the headdress hopped just out of his reach, and he had knocked over the chair, and Karim.

Karim looked to see Mahado crouching and demanded, "Mahado! What were you doing reaching under my chair?! And where is your headdress, and what was that croaking-"

Mahado hastily cut him off and said, "My deepest apologies Karim," he then noticed his headdress hopping out of the room. He had to get it! "I would like to explain my actions, but I have to go and catch my hopping headdress- I mean my breakfast. Again, I am deeply sorry for disturbing you." With that Mahado ran out of the room, and Karim caught a glance of Mahado's headdress hopping away. Needless to say, this had left a really weird look on his face. A hopping breakfast? What was that about?

"Poor Priest Mahado," thought Karim. I think he's losing it. After those long frustrating hours teaching Mana magic, and with the burden of being in charge of palace security, I wouldn't blame him." Soon though, Karim was back to reading his interesting scroll.

As Mahado was running, he crashed head-on into Priest Seto, ending with both of them falling to the floor and rubbing their heads. Priest Seto was furious and yelled to Mahado, "How dare you run into me, Mahado! Don't forget that I am higher than you are, and I have the power to rid you of the priesthood!"

Before he could continue to rant, Mahado was already up on his feet, and this time he wasn't willing to take any of Seto's crap. Coldly, Mahado said, "Save it Seto. I don't have time for your "power" speech. I have to find my headdress. If you'll excuse me, I have to go. Oh, and sorry for running into Your Powerfulness." At that moment, the headdress hopped by, and Seto, just getting to his feet, jumped at the sight of it, and screamed. Mahado, meanwhile, was too preoccupied with the thought of getting his headdress back to be amused by the look on Seto's face. Instead, he continued his chase.

He now ran into the open courtyard, and he saw his headdress sitting by the edge of one of the ponds in the courtyard. Slowly, hardly daring to breath, Mahado walks towards his headdress. He is so close now! Just a minute more… But then, the headdress hops, and Mahado, in an attempt to catch it, steps a little bit too far, and falls into the pond. His headdress ends up in the pond with him, and now he finally has it in his hands. Then he sees something swimming away from under his headdress- a frog. A rather **big** frog, almost too big for its size… "Someone must have pranked me!" He realized suddenly. Then he heard uncontrollable laughter coming from one of the pots nearby, a very _familiar_ laugh…

Mana jumped out of the pot, still laughing, said, "That was the most fun I've ever had! You should have seen yourself, running like that, after a stupid little headdress!" Mana burst out in another round of laughter. Mahado, wiping locks of brown hair out of his face and putting the soaked headdress on his soaked head, now out of the pond, was not amused. "Mana! That was NOT funny!" He yelled, barely able to contain his fury.

"Yes it was! Come on, you have to admit it Master! I was even surprised that I managed to cast a spell on that frog to make it larger! And you didn't even think to cast a freeze spell on it!" With that, Mana started to laugh again. Mahado could only stand there with his arms crossed, still soaking wet. Mana was standing with her back to the pond, however, and as she was laughing she began to walk backward. Before you knew it- SPLASH!

Now it was Mahado's turn to laugh at the sight of his top pupil falling into the pond. "Now that," he said through his chuckles, "was funny."

**Thanks for taking the time to read my story ;)**


End file.
